thelastmanonearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Brinton
'''Pamela Brinton '''is a former wealthy socialite and philanthropist, and the widow of Benjamin Brinton. She is portrayed by Kristen Wiig. Season 3 Biography In "Got Milk?", Pamela hosted an auction for her work with her foundation that saves dogs. While she explains her work, she jokes with Catherine for being an avid cat lover. As the auction begins, a member of the audience starts to cough up blood. The following day, Pamela and her husband, Benjamin Brinton discuss Catherine and her husband Robert's new purchase of an underground bunker. Meanwhile, Pamela becomes worried about the viral outbreak as their housekeeper Christina has died as well as a number of Donald Trump's presidential successors. At Molyneux's, Pamela runs into Catherine, who are both in gear to protect themselves from the virus, and discusses her new purchase of the underground bunker. As time passes, Benjamin gets the virus and Pamela parts ways with her husband. Pamela then heads to Catherine's house and discovers she has died from the virus as well. She leaves, but not before taking the room key to their recently purchased underground bunker. Pamela and her dog, Jeremy arrive in the bunker. She explores some of the rooms including the bedroom, a room filled with canned foods as well as a main room with a plasma screen that includes a flying drone. During her first year there, she celebrates holidays and has some fun with her dog Jeremy. In her second and third year there, she tries to teach Jeremy to say "milk". More time passes and Pamela expresses no emotion and still continues her goal to get Jeremy to speak. When she discovers one of her clothes eaten by Jeremy, she threatens to kick him out. She opens the door and he ends up running far away from her. In her bunker all alone, Pamela becomes ultimately depressed. When Pamela begins to tinker with the drone, she ends up flying over the Malibu mansion and spots Gail Klosterman drinking and relaxing on a chair outside. The drone ends up flying back with a low battery. When the drone recharges, Pamela flies it back and spots Erica, Todd, Gail, and Carol with signs. But the drone goes out as a result of Melissa shooting it. With the possibility of finding the group, Pamela walks out of the bunker. At the end of "Nature's Horchata", Pamela is revealed to have shot Pat Brown, who was preparing to shoot Phil and the group in revenge for their past encounters. Season 4 Biography In "M.U.B.A.R.", Pamela apologizes for alarming the group and introduces her friend, Rear Admiral Roy Billups, who is shot immediately by Pat, who is then killed permanently following more gunshots by Pamela. As explained by Pamela, she had met Pat and nursed him back to health, but while they were lovers, Roy had met up with the two and became Pamela's new lover. Meanwhile, as Pat spotted the group's flames from "Nature's Horchata", Pamela refused to let Pat kill the people that saved her and shot him. She also reunited with her dog, Jeremy. Later on, Carol also begins to get annoyed by Pamela for flirting with Phil, taking the master bedroom suite, and wasting supplies. Carol, Gail, and Melissa agree to abandon Pamela once they reach land, but Pamela herself hears their plan. Eventually, Melissa and Gail find land, which turns out to be an island and reveals the truth of how they lost course. They settle into a small dingy, where Pamela tricks Phil into untying the dingy from the boat, knocking Phil out with a paddle, and driving the boat away from the group. Todd and the group discover they have very little supplies as Phil wakes up in distress. In "Stocko Syndome", Pamela attempts to try and get Phil to fall in love with her, who is still being held hostage. After learning about "Stockholm syndrome", Phil tries to trick Pamela, when she isn't around, by making her believe that he no longer has interest in Carol. They sing a rendition of "Sailing", but Pamela reveals that she knows it was all a trick and holds him at gunpoint and tells Phil to stop what he is doing or risk being shot. As he talks to himself, he thinks of Carol in everything he sees, including a toenail cutter that inspires him to use his "razor sharp" toenails to cut free. He escapes and plans to use a fire extinguisher to distract Pamela and take her gun, but fails and improvises to protect himself by threatening to throw Jeremy overboard and to eat him. His plan works, but notices that they are no longer in sight of the island. Pamela also feels guilt about what she did to Phil and the others, and spots a signal fire made by Carol in the distance. Phil and Carol reunite the next day as the group contemplates on what to do with Pamela. The majority of them agree to leave her on the island, as she pleads the group to take Jeremy with them. Glenn notes that she will have no hope of being rescued and decide to bring Pamela with them anyway, but on the condition that she rides connected to the boat in the dingy. In "Skeleton Crew", Carol finishes shaving Glenn's face and discovers that they also left Jasper back on the island. Meanwhile, Pamela is welcomed back to the boat, after falling out of the yacht and slowing down their arrival to Mexico. She tries her best to make amends by offering various tasks. Later that night, Glenn brings her dinner and their conversation eventually leads to sex. Carol and Gail confront Pamela about this, but she plays it off, as Glenn tries to persuade Pamela to come join the group. When Glenn tries to tell the group about his relationship with Pamela, Jasper spots Zihuatanejo, entirely covered in body bags. Glenn also has a sudden change of attitude, after noticing a flyer for a missing child. As Glenn breaks up with Pamela, Carol shows Phil their new residence, which is a hospital, nearby a motel. She then notices Pamela crying outside in a nearby courtyard. At dinner that night, Carol invites Pamela to dinner and forgives her for what she did to the group. However, Glenn objects to this and Pamela demands to know why Glenn is treating her poorly. Glenn confesses that he loves her but plans to leave the next day to return to the United States in search of his kids, despite the radiation. As Glenn says his goodbyes the next day to the group, Pamela decides to go with Glenn on his trip. She thanks the group for forgiving her and drives off with him and Jeremy. Episode Appearances * "Got Milk?" * "Nature's Horchata" * "M.U.B.A.R." * "Stocko Syndome" * "Skeleton Crew" * "Paint Misbehavin'" (mentioned) Category:Characters